A Fine LIne Between Love And Hate
by SiriusProtege
Summary: Unlike many girls in her year Lily Evans did not fall for the good looks or charm of James Potter. However James did fall for the fiery red head. What’s a guy to do(now rehashed)
1. Default Chapter

_**Siriusprotégé**_

Proudly presents

_A fine line between love and hate_

**_Disclaimer_**: Every thing you read here belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling and not me! Everything you don't recognize as J K Rowlings' is mine! Thanks to the over-active imagination of a 15 year old girl.

**_Summary:_** Unlike many girls in her year Lily Evans did not fall for the good looks or charm of James Potter. However James did fall for the fiery red head. What's a guy to do?

* * *

"_In great times it is enough to have striven."_**

* * *

Chapter one:**

Lily ran as fast as she could to her dorm. When she finally reached it, she grabbed the first thing she could and threw it as hard as she could at the wall, screaming with rage. She caught sight of her face in the mirror and threw a book at it.

Lily Evans was easily one of the most stunning girls at Hogwarts. However at the moment, her face red from anger, and her eyes puffy from tears she somewhat resembled a mad banshee. Screaming loudly she finally collapsed on her bed exhausted by her tantrum, and buried her face in her pillows.

The door slowly squeaked open to reveal a petite girl with long black hair. Her large Egyptian eyes slowly took in Lily's bedraggled appearance. Lily looked over and saw her best-friends small figure lounging in the doorway. Her small face slightly marred as her usual mocking mouth was set in a thin line of…could it be annoyance?

Cat casually drawled "You done yet?"

"You look annoyed" Lily sniffed

"That could be because I am." Cat replied in a way which suggested she was having trouble controlling her emotions.

"But... you never get angry. You're always the one that keeps her head" Lily exclaimed, confused.

"Potter" she spat out his name in disgust, "and the rest of his despicable gang were completely out of order!" this was quickly followed by a short, sharp growl coming from the back of Cat's throat. She saw the look of concern on Lily's face and smiled at her "don't worry I've got it under control"

"OH MY GOD "a voice screamed from the common room and someone could be heard rushing up the stairs. An amused look passed over Cat's face and her usual mocking mouth was back. Lily just buried her face and screamed silently into a pillow. Cat stepped out of the doorway and jumped easily on to her bed. Suddenly a girl with short curly blonde hair and big, blue eyes rushed into the room, her tall, athletic figure shaking with annoyance "What did Potter think he was doing?" she demanded of the two other girls furiously.

Cat rolled her eyes, did she really believe Potter thought? Jo ignored her and focused on Lily,

"Are you ok? I just heard! I had no idea that was why you weren't in class! Don't worry about them Lils, Cat and I will make them pay for it, won't we?" her quizzical face relaxed when she heard a curt, positive grunt from Cat's direction. Lily and Jo looked at her with identical expressions of worry.

"What?" Cat asked in a short, posh voice, "I've got it under control!" apparently Jo found this satisfactory and Lily took it as her cue to suddenly jump up, yet again full of redhead fury, her petite figure shaking with rage.

"Damn Potter! Why of all the people in the school does he have to choose me? Why, of all the pleasant lives he could mess up, did he decide to pick mine? WHY?" she demanded furiously, but continued before either of the other two could interrupt "It's unethical, stupid, and I hope the git rots in a fiery hell!" she exploded.

"Potter, would be kicked out of Hell," Quipped Jo, trying to cover up the awkward silence. Lily didn't usually speak or shout like that. Cat was looking oddly envious at her. Cat finally lost the jealous expression and began to chuckle softly.

"Looks like _we_ won't have to make them pay after all Jo" and then added as an after thought "pity I was looking forward to doing something awful to them!" Lily snorted and smiled at her friends.

"It's just" she let out a small breath before continuing, "It's always me he has to drive up the wall and no one else. He's nice to both of you, and the twins." Lily referred to their two absent dorm mates, Lucy and Suzie. "But when it comes to me he just has to pick and pick and pick!" she finished, sitting back down on her bed. She looked at her two friends, sighing she spoke again "I'm going to go to supper. I'll have to face them sooner or later. You guys coming?"

"Yeah we'll be down in a sec Lils you go ahead." Jo replied. Lily nodded and left the room. Cat looked at Jo expectantly one of her shaped eyebrows raised.

"What did he do to her?"

Cat shot her a quizzical glance "I thought you said you found out?" Cat jumped up from her bed and frowned at Jo.

"I found out she was in the hospital wing all day, but I didn't find out what he did and said to her, it must have been pretty bad to get you worked up. I'm assuming you were there." She added as an afterthought.

"I was" Cat replied walking casually out of the door with Jo following," she busted up some randy couple and he made a snide comment about how she didn't have a social life, she yelled something back and then they had one of their usual "marital spats." He had had enough and went on about how nobody could ever like her because she was such a stuck up goody-to-shoes." Jo gasped as Cat paused to let it sink in, "Well you know how self-conscious she is about that. He really hit a sore point. So naturally she reached for her wand, but before she could use it he transfigured her hands the wrong way round and then decided it would be hilarious to taunt her before," she paused, embarrassed for her friend, "turning her bright green. Of course everybody laughed heartily and I had to get her to the hospital wing whilst trying to stop myself from, well, you know what."

"Ummmm." Jo replied at last, "Why is she so bloody self conscious? She is easily the prettiest girl in Hogwarts."

"It's not important to her Jo. Lils is not going to muck up her future just to get a boyfriend. She doesn't want to be someone she's not, doesn't want to demean her self, and she doesn't want to compromise her morals, for the sake of some guy. Sometimes I think she's the one who makes sense." Cat sighed, then smiled mischieviously "but most of the time, I think she is completely mad!"

"You know," mused Jo "For someone whose intelligence resembles Crabbes, you may have, just this once, realised something before me!" Cat cast a side ways glance at her, narrowing her eyes, what was Jo leading up to? "So why do you think Potter treats Lily the way he does?" Jo finally looked at Cat. Her eyes wide and innocent.

Cat groaned, "how did I guess you were going to ask me something I wasn't going to like?"

"I know you've thought about it Cat! I've even heard you talking to Remus Lupin about it, you have a theory and you are going to tell me."

"Alright, alright. My theory is." She paused for effect "there's a fine line between love and hate!" Cat said grinning

"What does that mean?" Jo looked confused

Cat carried on grinning "exactly what it says! When you figure it out you'll be wise enough to tell," she smiled archly, "and until then good luck" with that Cat glided in to the great hall and slid on to the seat beside Lily. Jo carried on looking confused but she followed Cat all the same.

James spat out his drink when he saw Lily enter the great hall for supper that night and erupted into, lucky for him, silent laughter. She was bright red from embarrassment and hurried to a seat next to the twins.

Sirius kicked him from under the table "OY. Prongs watch where you spit that stuff, mate. What's so funny?" he exclaimed looking around wildly for the source of James' laughter, frowning when he couldn't find it.

Gasping for air James pointed at Lily "Look….at….Evans!" was all he managed to answer before bursting into a more audible laughter.

Sirius looked and smirked, not really finding anything funny about Lily's face being almost as red as her hair "You know if Remus wasn't ill he would have killed you for doing that to Evans."

"I know" James grinned wickedly "that why I took one of these rare opportunities to indulge myself." Tearing his eyes off of Lily he looked seriously at Sirius "uh Padfoot you don't think Remus has a crush on Evans do you? It's just, I wouldn't want to hurt his chances with her but, I, er I wouldn't want to stop hexing her either."

Sirius looked at him wickedly for a moment before answering "Nah they're just mates. You know he's had the biggest crush on Jo Thomas for years!"

"Oh Yeah!" James frowned then brightened, "That's a relief!" he replied rather absently whilst grinning charmingly at a pretty Ravenclaw that walked past, "Anyway I've got to go I'll, er, see you later!" grinning rather charmingly, a wicked gleam in his eyes he set off after the pretty Ravenclaw girl.

Sirius laughed charismatically before glancing at his watch "What are you up to now Wormtail?" Peter looked at Sirius' watch as well,

"I've got a date with Charlotte."

"Again!"

"Yeah," smiled Peter, "She's great!"

"woo… go Pete! Where are you meeting Charlotte? We can walk together, don't wan to be late do we?" and with that the two walked out of the great hall at a speed that really would have been quite remarkable if they'd thought about it.

Lily tried to ignore the spluttering boy further up the table and sat down near her friends. Not long after she had sat down Cat and Jo arrived and sat down next to her, Jo looking a little confused. A tall dark haired boy with raven black hair and eyes identical to Cat's came up and put his hands over his sister's eyes grinning as she tried to guess. "Er…Charlie? O no he's left" she tried her second eldest brother who had just left and had been head boy," no er…..Tom?" Cat tried her twin who was in Ravenclaw and a beater for their team, "well it's defiantly not George" she muttered, "because he left when I was in second year…. Not Charlie" she reasoned "because he left last year and not Tom so you must be….. Johnny!" Johnny was Cat's third brother and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"About bloody time!" he said taking his hands off his little sister's eyes, his handsome face twisted into a look of exasperation. She wrinkled her nose at him before smiling.

"Well you're all so similar how was I to know? Anyway what do you want?"

"We are not similar! Are we?" Johnny appealed to Cat's two friends. Lily and Jo had both seen all of Cat's rather large family.

Lily had gone to stay with Cat last Easter when her parents had been having a lot of trouble with Petunia, Lily's older, muggle, sister. Lily had asked to stay with her over the summer holidays as well. Jo had joined them at the Eliot's house, which was actually more like a castle, and they had, very quickly, become one of the family. However this meant that Cat's unruly brothers now considered Lily and Jo sisters, and as well as being ridiculously over-protective of them, they also insisted in dragging them in to any argument they had with their real sister.

Lily looked up at Johnny boldly, "As much as I hate to say it you are an awful lot like your brothers!"

"Traitor" he muttered, glaring playfully at her, "Anyway just wanted to let you know that there will be a Quidditch practice at six tonight. Alright?" Cat groaned and rolled her eyes,

"Don't do that." He chided her gently suddenly turning on his heel and was just about to walk away when he turned around again "O you wouldn't happen to know where Potter and Black are do you?"

"Like I'd know where those bastards are!" Cat snarled. Her sentiments mirrored by the horrified looks her friends had on their faces, imagine Johnny thinking that they would know where those imbeciles are!

"Hey you like them well enough on the pitch! And they are in you year I just thought you'd know." He frowned slightly; he couldn't fathom Cat and her friends sometimes.

"It's alright." Lucy, one of the twins spoke up, sounding very put out, "James is chatting up a Ravenclaw girl over there and Sirius is somewhere with Emily Brown from Huffelpuff. Try the Astronomy tower, I hear she's got a thing for stars."

"Thanks" he said gratefully.

Suddenly Lily's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint "Hey do you still want to help me get Potter back for turning me green?"

"Yes. Of course we do! What kind of question is that?" Cat's eyes suddenly became big, "what are you thinking?" she asked softly, her eyes catching the glint that was in Lily's eyes.

"Come here." She motioned for them to lean in so that the twins wouldn't hear.

A few seconds later Cat leaned back laughing evilly, "That is brilliant!" she exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. She looked at her watch "why don't I go and start faze one?"

Grinning wickedly she got up and hurried out of the great hall. Lily and Jo looked at each other grinning, before following her out.

The twins exchanged a look "You know, when they look like that, it always reminds me of the marauders just before a prank, and it always makes me worry." Lucy sighed.

Suzie looked up and recognised the look on her twins' face, "I refuse to get involved. As far as I'm concerned James deserves whatever she throws at him." Knowing that Lucy would never do anything without her Suzie felt safe that whatever the girls were planning wouldn't be ruined, Emily Brown may have a thing for stars, but Lucy had a thing for James Potter. However Suzie, was in fact quite looking forward to seeing what they had in mind.

_

* * *

A/N: This chapter's mood was set by "wherever you will go" by the Calling_

_Hey! Well this is my first fanfic so if it's a little bad I'm sorry. I feel I should warn you I have a very over-active and far fetched imagination. Any ways please review because I would like to hear your suggestions!_

_A/N 2: Okay this is a repost my BETA insisted on else she was going to slaughter herself for doing such a bad job. She still thinks that she could do better but c'est la vie! I refused! ;) hehe_


	2. chapter 2

_**Siriusprotégé**_

_A fine line between love and hate_

**_Disclaimer_**: Every thing you read here belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling and not me! Everything you don't recognize as J K Rowling's' is mine! Thanks to the over-active imagination of a 15 year old girl.

**_Summary:_** Un-like many girls in her year Lily Evans did not fall for the good looks or charm of James Potter. However James did fall for the fiery red head. What's a guy to do?

* * *

"What we do in life echoes through eternity"

* * *

Chapter 2

Lily looked up as Cat dragged herself into their dorm. Her jet black hair, held back in what resembled some type of pony-tail, was matted and she was covered from head to toe in mud, her Quidditch robes soaked from the rain. Lily watched as Cat dropped her broom on the bed, grinning like an idiot.

"Good practice?" Lily enquired politely the corners of her mouth twitching. Cat's smile was infectious.

"Yes. But that's not why I'm smiling." She paused for a dramatic effect, "faze one went perfectly!" she burst out, doing a funny little jig out of sheer glee, "they're all going to talk to them about it tomorrow!" if it was possible Cat's grin got even wider "and I figured what I want Black to do… he, he o I haven't been this happy for years!"

Cat dropped her wet Quidditch robes on the ground and flopped onto her bed still laughing at what she had in mind for Sirius. "Have you figured out what you're going to get Potter to do yet?" her smile faded slightly as she shot a questioning look at Lily. She had an idea that this meant more to Lily than just a stupid prank.

Lily grinned at her "I have an idea. But it's a surprise; you'll have to wait till tomorrow. What are you going to do to Black?"

Cat snorted "if you're not going to tell me then I am most certainly not going to tell you," her eyes narrowed slightly "what's Jo going to do to Peter?"

"Knowing Jo…Something horribly embarrassing and terribly dodgy, she hasn't let anything slip yet," Lily went back to reading her book.

"Hum," Cat grabbed her towel "Is she in the bathroom?" Lily nodded, not really paying attention, "I'll see if I can get her to spill, we might as well know what one of us is planning," she started to walk out before she whirled round. "What time are we doing it?"

Lily wrinkled her nose, "about one. They shouldn't be awake then." Cat nodded and walked out humming "I love you baby" as she went. Lily looked up and grinned as her vague idea suddenly became a fully loaded plan.

* * *

At five past one, three girls crept down the girls' stair case and jumped the last two steps that creaked. Quiet as mice they snuck up the boys' staircase to the dorm marked 'fifth year'. This door also had a shiny, gold sign on the outside proudly proclaiming

'_The Marauders'_, the girls quietly opened the door and walked in.

Lily, Cat and Jo walked over to three beds, where three people could be heard snoring loudly. Poking their heads through the drawn curtains of the four-poster beds, the girls quickly retreated and pointed out to each other the beds that held their victims.

Like a breeze suddenly blowing through the room the word _"Hypnos_" could be heard and then low murmuring as the three girls whispered commands into the boys' ears.

Jo finished first and went and stood in the doorway nervously. A few seconds later Lily joined her, suddenly an extremely loud noise came from the bed furthest away from the door.

This was quickly followed by a loud thump as Cat, surprised by the sound, jumped and landed on her bottom, her hands covering her ears. All the girls sighed with relief when they realized the thunderous noise was just Sirius snoring.

A muffled "what the hell?" came from another bed. Cat's eyes glowed un-naturally in the dark, and with a speed not humanly possible, Cat fled from the room and followed Lily and Jo down the stairs.

The girls grinned wickedly at each other before creeping silently back up the stairs to bed. Hoping to catch a few hours sleep before the games began in the morning.

* * *

James woke with a sudden start, "what the hell?" he muttered into his pillow before looking around the room.

Something big and amber glowed in the dark. He blinked and it was gone. Quickly grabbing his wand he mumbled "_lumos". _Immediately a bright light lit up the room.

He looked around.

Nothing was there.

Blinking and thinking he was dreaming James re-deposited his wand on his bedside table and fell back to sleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a loud scream echoed through out every single dorm in Hogwarts at exactly 7:30 in the morning.

"You know I will never forgive my brother for thinking this could be funny" Cat shouted over the noise. Gryffindors wake up call every day except for Saturday and Sunday. "When he said he wanted to leave a token of himself behind, I had hoped it would be less conspicuous!" she grabbed a pillow and covered her ears with it in an attempt to block out the noise.

Lily stood up and put her feet on the ice cold stone floor. Immediately the screaming stopped in their room. "I know, remind me to kill him next time I see him." Lily mumbled through a yawn, lying back down on her bed.

* * *

George Eliot was Cat's oldest brother and legendary at Hogwarts for being the biggest player, the biggest prankster and, this is what made him so awe inspiring for the marauders, he held the title for most detentions in a year. He was also the founder of the Hogwarts race. It was held annually and it would be again in a few weeks. So far no one had ever been able to beat George's time.

It was also common knowledge that the Marauders were trying not only to emulate George, but also to beat his records of most detentions (Sirius was currently was only off by 57 or so), and beat his time in the Hogwarts race (James had been only 2 seconds behind last year and Cat had managed to draw with his 2 min and 30 seconds). They were also out to steal his title as biggest players (they'd already won biggest pranksters hands down).

* * *

A loud grumbling sound came from Jo's general direction, which was a lot closer than Lily would have liked, "Breakfast!" Jo shouted, pulling the covers off both Lily and Cat.

"God Thomas you're stomach is a better alarm clock than that annoying screaming!"

Cats soon regretted her comment as her clothes came flying through the air and landed smack on her face, "Alright, alright I can take a hint." Cat reluctantly climbed out of bed and dragged herself in the direction of the bathroom to get changed.

"Have you guys completely forgotten our midnight wanderings?" Jo cried exasperated.

Lily, now fully clothed whirled around from brushing her hair, emerald eyes shining in anticipation. Cat's head stuck out through the bathroom door "o my God" she said through a mouthful of tooth paste, "give me two seconds!" she disappeared only to appear moments later running down the stairs as fast as she could.

Finally the girls arrived eagerly in the Great Hall, and slowing down considerably they walked slowly but expectantly over to their usual seats. They piled food on to their plates, and then proceed to ignore what was in front of them, waiting impatiently for the Marauders to arrive. After what seemed like hours the boys entered the room and sat down piling food onto their plates, the girls watched them quietly as they began to eat.

"Any minute now." Cat whispered, "I told Romilly to ask James round about breakfast. I then told Charlotte to ask him in transfiguration and Katie in charms, Helen in Herbology, Clemmie in potions and Sophie in divination."

All three of the girls took in a deep breath as they saw Romilly Jones and Emily Brown walk over from the Huffelpuff table to talk to the Marauders. Suddenly the bell rang and the girls never had a chance to see what happened as everyone rose to go to classes.

"Never mind," Cat said, trying to mask her disappointment "we've got transfiguration next! Let's see what McGonagall thinks to what Lily has in mind for James!"

"Potter" Lily corrected her friend.

"Huh?" Cat said distractedly, shooting Lily a quizzical look.

"You called him James. It's Potter."

"O yeh, Potter" Cat smiled nodding at Lily as she walked on ahead. As soon as she couldn't see Cat pointed her index finger to her temple and rotated it before pointing it as Lily's back.

Jo laughed "I know! But just think at what she's going to make him do!" Cat grinned and they followed Lily in silence.

* * *

Much to the girls delight Charlotte paired up with James in Transfiguration. They waited.

And waited.

"Lils are you sure you told James to do any thing?" Jo asked, raising her eyebrows at Lily.

"Yes, just be patient she hasn't asked him yet!"

"O for Merlins sake. Why don't we give her some encouragement?" Cat demanded and stalked over to Charlotte and James. Lily and Jo watched in admiration as Cat winked at Charlotte and walked off.

"I love you baby and if its quite alright I'll love you baby until the moments right…."

Lily jumped about a foot in the air as James suddenly jumped up on the table and started singing to Charlotte at the top of his voice.

Lily covered her ears and saw Jo wince visibly through her laughter as James hit yet another wrong note. Honestly she probably wouldn't have told him to do such a thing if she'd had any idea what a bad singer he was. Actually scrap that, yes she would've!

"Mr. Potter would you kindly desist from this madness and get off the desk or it will be ten points from Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall shouted, her lips thinning. James' only response was to jump off the desk and to start dancing around the room with McGonagall, until she finally screamed "detention for a week!" James stopped, looking absolutely mystified by the fact that he was standing in the middle of the room, decidedly out of breath and with a very sore throat. Charlotte however looked as if Christmas had come early, and her simpering eyes fluttering at him, she began to gush about how sweet he was.

Lily's mouth dropped open, "I don't believe her! He just publicly embarrassed her and she goes on about how sweet he is?" Lily looked towards Jo and Cat for support but couldn't see them. McGonagall had dragged them both to the front of the room and was now telling them off for laughing on the floor.

"That……was…….really good Lils!" Cat gasped between fits, when she sat down again.

"Yeh" Jo agreed "mine's nowhere near as good as that!" she gasped before bursting into laughter.

* * *

After witnessing another lesson of James declaring his undying love for another unsuspecting girl who, just like Charlotte, gushed about how sweet it was they finally saw what Cat had in store for Sirius.

They were walking to lunch when Cat stuck her hand out, holding Lily back from the great hall, "Cat? Is something wrong?" Lily asked in confusion.

"No! Look!" biting her lip and looking like she'd just won a million gallons Cat pointed at Sirius, who, for some inexplicable reason was walking as fast as he could away from Emily Brown a strange look of fear on his face. They watched silently as the couple rushed passed them.

"Sirius pleases tell me what's wrong? Was it something I did...? Please I'm really confused!" Emily panted, finally managing to draw level with her boyfriend. Emily reached out tensely with one pale hand and lightly held his shoulder. Immediately Sirius let out and ear-piercing scream. Dropping all his books and throwing his hands up in the air he ran for his life towards the Great Hall. The girls watched him in abject amazment, and then amusement as they watched him run straight into the wall, and sprawling on his back.

He looked around in amazement he looked at the three hysterical girls, "what's so funny?"

"That is so cruel" hissed Lily, watching her friend with a mingled feeling of awe and wonder. Cat laughed like a madwoman, leaving Sirius looking even more bewildered as he was surrounded by a crowd of anxious girls.

* * *

Lily went to sit next to Peter, "Er Lils I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lily turned to look at Jo.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, as she followed her friends to a safer place, feeling a just a little cruel.

"You'll see." Jo murmured ominously

Suddenly Remus rushed in and sat down next to Peter. Jo's face visibly paled as she looked at Remus.

"Hey Pete." Remus looked over at Peter as he didn't answer. "Peter are you ok?" Remus shot Peter a confused look, and suddenly… Peter flew at Remus, knocking him off his chair and wrapping his arms round a decidedly bewildered Remus.

"O Remus you know I love you right?" Peter asked, his voice sounding suspiciously camp.

"Er that's great Peter but do you mind getti…" Remus was suddenly cut off as Peter jammed his lips against Remus' mouth. As quickly as it happened it was over. The entire hall was in laughter and shock. Remus looked as if he could commit murder. Most people had learnt very early on you do not mess with Remus Lupin, "Get off me!" Remus snarled before storming out of the Great Hall. Peter shrugged completely unaware at what he'd just done and went back to his food.

A loud bang brought Lily out of her hysterics. Looking over she saw Cat banging her head on the table,

"What?" Lily asked. Wordlessly Cat pointed at the door just in time for Lily to see Sirius run into another wall and James to come skipping in behind some poor girl who was trying desperately to get away from him. Stifling a laugh she stuffed her fist in her mouth, after all prefects were not meant to find such juvenile antics as pranks amusing.

* * *

Lily sat with Jo studying in the Library. She sighed and tried hard not to laugh as she remembered the day's events. Every moment had been fun, right from Sirius running away from every girl that tried to touch him, screaming maniacally; to James singing very badly to anyone who asked him if "he had something to ask" (which was surprising a large number because of Cat's 'faze one') and then skipping after them if they tried to escape; Peter declaring his undying love for anyone who asked him "how he was" had definitely been a highlight, though it may have been better if he hadn't also kissed them, Professor Flitwick was still in the hospital wing recovering from the shock. Lily was trying to decide which was funnier, James serenading Professor Dumbledore or Sirius running screaming from Madame Pomfrey when she asked him if "his little problem had cleared up." When suddenly Cat rushed in.

"We… have to….. Take the spell……off!" she gasped between laughing.

"What? Why? What happened?" Jo asked looking amused as Cat attempted to tell them before breaking down in laughter half way through. Taking a few deep breaths she fixed her large amber eyes on their faces.

"Sirius ran into so many walls that he knocked himself unconscious and is currently out cold in the hospital wing!"

Lily bit her lip, "Alright." She sighed.

It didn't take them long to find James, Peter and Sirius, all together in the hospital wing, and after quickly muttering the counter curse they wandered back to Gryffindor tower.

Lily suddenly stopped, "I wonder if they'll ever figure out who did it to them?"

"I doubt they'll figure it out." Cat said confidently before laughing.

"What?" asked Jo.

"Nothing. I was just remembering James's and Peter's faces as they suddenly remembered what they'd been doing today!" the three girls burst out laughing.

* * *

As she lay in bed that night, mulling over the days events, Lily thought the same thought she'd thought ever since she'd come to Hogwarts, how lucky she was to be a witch.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked it! God I had fun writing this chapter! I'm sure it was far more amusing in my mind than it came across as in the chapter but never mind. And I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like it or finds it insulting. (Especially the bit about "Sirius' little problem" wink wink.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed earlier and if you like it please review with comments because I need them thanks again! Sorry if you think the Characters are Mary sues but I like them so keeping them! I also toned down on the amount of colorful language I used so sorry if you found the first chapter a bit verbal.

I have also redone the last chapter slightly, hopefully it's better now and my BETA no longer has to ritually kill herself for doing such a bad job. Shame, we could all use a good hanging! (joking, OK. Ps my Beta wrote this herself!)

Any way Please RR and I hope to hear from you soon!

OhMy friend Katie Aka tweeny-weeny and I have started another L/J it's called Amare et Amari under theweirdsisterz read and review it for us!


	3. chapter 3

_**Siriusprotégé**_

_A fine line between love and hate_

**_Disclaimer_**: Every thing you read here belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling and not me! Everything you don't recognize as J K Rowling's' is mine! Thanks to the over-active imagination of a 15 year old girl.

**_Summary:_** Un-like many girls in her year Lily Evans did not fall for the good looks or charm of James Potter. However James did fall for the fiery red head. What's a guy to do?

_Every star is a gateway to Heaven, which is why the living can't reach them… yet_

Chapter 3

It had been a grand total of three weeks and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter still had no idea who had pulled _that_ prank. Good as it may have been the Marauder's wanted revenge, and they wanted it soon.

They had immediately thought the Slytherins were the culprit but after a few_ subtle_ inquiries – mainly involving dangling Snape over the Great Lake until he told them – they had decided that for once the Slytherins weren't involved.

The 20th day after the prank James was staring morbidly out into space during History of Magic, thinking, as was becoming usual for him, about who could have pulled a prank on them. He had ruled out every one under fifth year because they wouldn't have known the spells necessary to pull it off. He had also ruled out the Slytherins and the Ravenclaw seventh years. He was very tempted to just rule out all of the Hufflepuffs on the grounds that they were too nice to do such a thing, however Sirius' last girlfriend was a Hufflepuff and James knew better than most that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

Trying a different train of thought, rather than remembering the purple faced ex, James continued his process of elimination. 'Who was clever enough with an imagination to pull that prank? Who knew the Gryffindor password?'

Suddenly a piece of parchment hit him on the head, right between the eyes. Snapping him out of his trance and rubbing his forehead he smoothed out the parchment.

_James_

_I know I'm good looking but I'd appreciate your affections more if you were a girl, I hear that Danny Hicks in Hufflepuff would like that sort of thing more. More simply – STOP STARING AT ME LIKE MOST PEOPLE STARE AT MY SISTER!_

_Sincerely_

_Tom Eliot_

James scowled briefly before he suddenly had a startling epiphany.

"God, my subconscious mind is so clever" he grinned, unconsciously making Tom distinctly nervous. However, there was a slight flaw in his seemingly flawless decision that Tom was the culprit - his Ravenclaw group might have a bit of a reputation as pranksters, and they certainly had the brains - yet, they only pranked people for revenge. The perfect suspect had no motive.

"Come on James. Think" James muttered to himself, Tom began to worry about the Gryffindor's sanity "I'm thinking…I'm thinking…I'm thinking"

"It's time for lunch", a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius said joyfully in his ear, rolling his eyes he got up.

"Guys, I know who pulled the prank!" he said quietly to the other three as they left the stifling class-room.

"Who?" Sirius yelled excitedly, before looking sheepish as the other three shushed him. "Sorry," he muttered, "who?"

"Only there is a little problem…" James continued, obviously deciding to ignore his best friend

"Who?" Remus, Peter and Sirius spoke in unison, each getting a little impatient,

"I tried to figure it out but my mind went dead…" James persisted

"For Gods sake James spit it out!" Sirius shouted finally losing his temper. Not that it had taken long,

James grinned at his friend "Well…Tom Eliot"

"Of course!" Sirius muttered, mostly to himself, "They could have got the password from Eliot…ugh…Cat."

"True but James, you said…" Remus began

"How can I have been so blind? It all fits, stupid Sirius!"

"…that there was a problem?" he frowned

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Sirius," Sirius started to bang his head on the wall. The other three ignored him, being far to used to his melodramatic tendencies.

"I can't find a motive" James sighed in exasperation, while Sirius continued banging his head against a wall, "Tom and his friends only play pranks for revenge and Bang we haven't done anything Bang to them recently. I mean not Bang since we declared a truce after the war last term.Bang"

"We did do something to Evans though." Peter mused, "She's basically considered part of the Eliot family, it would make sense,"

"Sirius mate don't Bang do that you'll Bang kill all your brain cells," James muttered in Sirius general direction, as the pieces which had been bothering him started to fit together,

"I have brain cells to spare!" Sirius declared defiantly,

"You're missing lunch" Remus wheedled. Instantly Sirius paused his head mere millimetres from the wall and rushed off towards the Great Hall. James, Remus and Peter followed at a more sedate pace, not because they didn't want lunch, but because they wanted to act superior and follow him shaking their heads.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"So," Sirius mumbled through a mouthful of potatoes when the others finally entered the Great Hall, much to their irritation he hadn't even noticed they were missing and had been happily chatting to the empty seats around him as if they were there, "what are we going to do about Eliot?"

"Let's not rush into anything. We don't know for certain that it is Eliot," Peter said rationally,

"He does have a point," Remus mused, "Tom usually only helps Cat get revenge if she asks for it."

"Right so we have two plans of action. One: We get him to confess that he pulled the prank and that his sister and her friends asked him to or Two, my personal preference: We just assume he did it and re-declare war?" James smirked

"I think we should go with the former, no reason to start a prank war again, we almost lost last time, so you know what that would do to our reputation?" Remus muttered.

"I agree with Remus, we should see if Eliot pulled the prank before doing anything." Peter mumbled through his half finished mouthful.

"I agree." James looked at his Sirius in obvious shock, he was never one to turn down an opportunity for a good prank, "What?" Sirius cried defensively, "I'm all out of dung bombs." James shook his head,

"Right. So we corner him after classes, and somehow get him to admit that he was the instigator of a prank, which he pulled in retaliation for our minor prank on Evans. Now that's sorted…what lesson have we got next?"

"Double Division" Remus groaned.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"Why?" James asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time, "Why did we have to pull that ridiculous water prank on Professor Davis?"

"We wouldn't if we'd known she would assign us new partners," Sirius groaned.

"It's not _that_ bad a punishment Padfoot, you could have been given a months worth of detentions." Remus grinned,

"Not that bad? Not that bad?" Sirius spluttered.

"Moony, _you're_ partners with Wormtail, _you're _fine. _I'm_ partners with Lucy Everett; I'd take the detention any day. If I have to hear one more thing about dress robes I'm going to curse my own ears off."

"Well I would prefer Everett to Eliot any day of the week…"

"You're just saying that because you're terrified of her!" Peter laughed

"How would you like it if every week some vicious girl predicted you gloomy and gory death?" Sirius accused, his friends just laughed – they found Sirius' fear of Cat highly amusing.

"She is not normal, I swear her eyes change and she kind of hisses at you! STOP LAUGHING!"

"Whose eye's change?" the four boys whirled around to see Cat and Lucy waiting for them.

"O… er… James's." Sirius said brightly and he threw a pleading look at James as Cat narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh...um…yeah" said James, "It's an old family trait, eyes change shape when we…um…eat vanilla ice-cream." Cat appeared to be holding back a smirk, and the other three Marauders' shook their heads in disbelief. Quickly Sirius decided to change the subject

"So Eliot figured out how I'm going to die today?"

"I just say what I see," Cat replied smiling innocently, Sirius made a face.

"Right now class, take a deep breath and open your inner eye…" Professor Davies started the class in her usual monotone voice. "Apparently any enthusiasm in your voice would make pupils actually enjoy your class." James thought "And that would be a travesty."

"Right," Cat started, "Well I see, a baby… a short man… an explosion… bars and … the sea?" Cat looked puzzled. Oh I get it! It all makes sense now!" Cat assured him, for some reason Sirius did not look reassured,

"I really would prefer not to know." Sirius started but Cat didn't appear to be listening,

"You see, you get this girl pregnant. Obviously her husband, that was the short man by the way, isn't too amused. So he blows you up and then…" She paused dramatically, and Sirius tried to remember the spell to curse your ears off "He gets sent to Azkaban for murder."

"I definitely would have preferred not to know…"

"Now there is Katie from Ravenclaw - she's blonde, there are a couple of Slytherins who are too, although that maybe bottle…"

"O shut up and give me your hand!" Sirius snapped. Grinning Cat held out her palm up for inspection, "I see" Suddenly Sirius' entire demeanour changed, rather than trying to come up with the most horrific and painful death he could think of, a series of images streamed through his mind. There was a hallway, apparently somewhere in the castle and a huge fight was taking place, he saw a large cat in the middle of the room, wild with anger. People were screaming and running away from it.

"What?" Cat snapped. Sirius snapped back to reality,

"What? Oh, um, sorry. Must have dozed off, there's going to be a huge fight, there was a cat – really huge and wild – it was attacking people. So, did you really see me being blown to pieces?" Cat just grinned mysteriously, although it was slightly smaller than her usual toothy smirk. Looking around the room to avoid the awkward silence which had appeared between them she suddenly laughed and pointed to the other side of the room.

"Look at James!" turning around Sirius saw that Lucy seemed to have bored James to sleep, his head resting on Lily Evan's shoulder. She did not look happy about her temporary job as a pillow and was trying to get James to wake up with a series of rather vicious pokes. Lucy didn't appear to notice that she had lost her audience.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

That afternoon Sirius's stomach gave off a loud grumble as they searched the school for Tom Eliot, "Guys can't we take a detour to the kitchen? I'm starving"

"For the thousandth time, NO! Not until we find Eliot!" James replied in exasperation

"Don't worry Padfoot it won't be much longer." Peter supplied helpfully.

"How the hell do you know?" Sirius snapped, rubbing his stomach hungrily,

"Because he's right there," Peter replied nodding towards a corridor where a boy with black hair and amber eyes was slipping a long arm around his latest girlfriend.

"Tom," Sirius called out pleasantly, "Can we have a word? In private?" he added when he saw the girlfriend.

"Sure," Tom replied cautiously. He apologised to his girlfriend before allowing Sirius to drag him off into an empty hall way, were the Marauders circled him and glared menacingly. Tom didn't look that intimidated, though he did look at James a little oddly.

"Can we ask you a question?" Remus began politely before Peter butted in,

"Did you pull that prank on us?" James looked quizzically at his friends as Tom started laughing.

"You think I pulled that prank? I'm honoured guys, seriously, but I'm sort of missing a motive. Can't you think of anyone else who would want to humiliate you?" Tom started to walk off a huge grin still on his face. Sirius grabbed Tom by the front of his robes and shoved him hard against the wall, "Look Eliot I have no time for your games. I'm extremely hungry and if you don't answer the question you are going to be my next meal!"

Sighing slightly Tom looked at his robe "Black, let me down this is a new robe." Sirius seemed to disregard the comment and Tom's eyes flashed, and Sirius could have sworn that they changed shape, "Fine. Like I already said, I'm extremely flattered that you think my lot pulled that prank but we had no reason."

"But we played a prank on Evans… " James started.

"Lily's a big girl she can take care of herself. She doesn't need me to get revenge for her. I think she's proven that enough times don't you?" Tom smirked at the Marauders.

"What are you doing?" a voice that sounded very much like Cat's echoed down the hallway towards them, turning around they saw Cat and Johnny Eliot watching them. An expression of amusement was on Johnny's face and the corners of Cat's mocking mouth were twitching.

The Marauders stood there with their mouths open; finally Remus got his voice back, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well we were waiting for Tom so we could set up the Race for tonight. We figured he was held up and so we came looking for him." Cat replied calmly

"Race? What race?" Sirius asked

"_The_ Hogwarts race?" still seeing their blank expressions Cat elaborated, "The one my brother started, which the teachers still don't know about and breaks 89 school rules?" understanding began to dawn on the Marauders' faces.

"Oh, _that _race." James grinned, "That's tonight?"

"No, we just thought we would randomly set up the race 6 months in advance." Johnny muttered sarcastically.

"I'm going to beat your brother this time," James said nodding at them arrogantly

"Which one? If I remembered correctly you haven't beaten any of them, or me for that fact." Cat smirked every bit as conceitedly, "Anyway Black would you mind letting go of my brother before you strangle him to death?"

The three Eliot's walked off together murmuring together before they all burst out laughing, "That's odd" Peter commented.

"Yeh, now can we please go to the kitchens?" Sirius asked. Laughing the Marauders headed off to the kitchens discussing animatedly their tactics for the race.

o00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Lily looked up from her book as Cat came stumbling into the Gryffindor common room about two hours later.

"What's up with you?" she asked, grinning at Cat's maniacal laughter.

"It's just something that happened before: Johnny and I were waiting for Tom outside Gryffindor common room about ten minutes after class, because we needed to talk to George by floo, to make sure everything was right."

Lily nodded after all they did the same thing every year. George, being the creator of the race, always felt the need to take an active part in the now annual event.

"Anyway after a while I heard something very interesting and Tom still hadn't appeared so we went to find him, only to discover him pinned against the wall by the Marauders!" Cat had to stop as she burst into hysterics.

Lily chuckled silently. Even if she could have, Lily would never have done anything which could potentially anger an Eliot. She and Jo had discovered the family secret by accident in their first year. Cat's brother Charlie, who was then Head boy, had sworn them to secrecy, not that it had been necessary – Lily was about as likely to tell on her friend as she was to jump out of the Astronomy tower.

"Do you want to know why Black had pinned him against the wall?" Lily nodded "Because they thought that _he_ had pulled the prank on them." She giggled uncontrollably,

Lily found the whole situation hilarious "The race set up?" Lily asked eventually,

"Yeh. To perfection. George would be proud!"

"I'm sure. So are all the Eliot's racing today? You lot cheat so much you don't give anyone else a chance."

"We do not cheat!" Lily threw a look at her, "Fine, we do not cheat more than anyone else would cheat if they could."

"Sure you don't." Lily said sceptically,

"Anyway, no, I'm not racing. A new rule has been added to say only one Eliot can participate per race. Apparently it's not fair for all of us to race at once. Tom was not amused."

"Is Potter still trying to beat George's time?" Jo asked, joining the conversation as she sat down opposite them

"Yes! Stupid prat. George timed that so carefully. He wanted to finish on a time that would seem humanly possible but as the same time couldn't be beaten. That reminds me; have to go clean up the school for snitches." She headed off quickly,

"People who will tell teachers what's going on." Lily explained patiently in response to Jo's confused glance. "Apparently that's the last two rules which the race breaks: locking people who will tell in a cupboard and giving them a sleeping potion."

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

At exactly 1 o'clock in the morning of October 31st everyone who was anyone at Hogwarts, and even many people who were no ones, were waiting at the top of the stairs in the main hall, ready to cheer on their house team.

The teams were as large as the houses wanted seeing as it was the fastest individual time which actually counted. However, there was a minimum of four runners per team and they were normally members of the Quidditch team.

The teams started at the top of the Entrance Hall's staircase and went all around the castle where the runners had to run through jinxed corridors and down trick staircases before arriving back at the bottom of the stairs as quickly as possible.

Cat was grinning like a maniac even though she couldn't take part. Lily and Jo were either side of her. All three were completely kitted out in Gryffindor colours – even if the team consisted of Potter, Black, Johnny Eliot and Will Harper (another seventh year).

The Race started with the Slytherins; in the end they got an impressive time, unfortunately for them it was far off from the current record set by Gryffindor, 2 minutes 30 seconds. However, they still did far better than Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Even though Hufflepuff actually came second last year, this year their star runner, an Amos Diggory, was injured in the Hospital Wing. Finally it was Gryffindor's turn. Both James and Johnny beat the fastest times set by the Slytherins however much to James' irritation Johnny won, barely missing his brother's best time by 5 seconds. Several people in the crowd commentated that it wasn't really fair that the Eliot's got to take part as they set the race up yet it was the cry of a tall Slytherin girl who caught Lily's attention,

"Notice that no Mudbloods participated in the race?" The girl said haughtily from next to her Boyfriend, smirking at Lily, "And they try to tell us that mudbloods are just as good as the purebloods." Although used to the insults Lily still found herself retorting

"Black, any muggleborn could beat your pureblood arse any day."

"You wouldn't be able to beat a pureblood if your life depended on it."

"I could beat you any day I chose, Black. I'd even prove it."

"You mean you'd race _me_" Bellatrix scoffed.

"That _is _what I said, are you stupid as well as slow?"

"Prepare to lose _MUDBLOOD_." Bellatrix shrieked, her eyes flashing.

A loud growl suddenly came from behind them, Lily whirled round, eyes wide, to see Sirius Black and James Potter. Both boys were glaring at Bellatrix, both absolutely furious.

"What?" Sirius snapped at Lily

"I'm going to beat your _dear_ cousin into the ground, Black." Lily replied smoothly, trying to push away any doubts about this idea.

"She is _not_ my cousin." Sirius barked, just as Bellatrix shouted, "He is _not_ my cousin."

Cat quickly grabbed Lily by the arm in order to avoid the war of words about to break about between Bellatrix and Sirius. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Anyway, it's only a race."

"Lily this is _the_ race!" Cat looked at her fiery friend before taking a deep breath, "Ok, now if we're going to win this thing you need to listen to me.

Cat began to whisper hurriedly in her ear, and Lily felt her eyes widen and her eyebrows rise up her forehead. "Cat!" she hissed "I can't do that, it's cheating."

"Black knows most of them too, don't she will be using every trick in the book." Lily turned around and saw Bellatrix having the same kind of talk with her boyfriend.

Cat clapped her on the back and Jo shrieked in her ear, enveloping her in a hug

"Go on Lils!"

A thousand snitches seemed to be flying around in Lily's stomach, as she squared up on the starting line she shut her eyes quickly and breathed in deeply, trying to push away the nerves and the voice screaming for her to forfeit, that this was stupid.

Remus Lupin stepped forward; he winked at Lily and raised his arms in the air, signalling for quiet, "On your marks. Get set…"Bellatrix started running.

"Bugger" Lily thought as she began to run after the taller girl as fast as she could, ignoring the shrieks and cries of outrage and approval from the crowd.

Soon Lily was just about caught up with Bellatrix, and as they turned a corner Bellatrix cried out in anger as her foot sunk into a white tile and she was stuck. Lily heard Cat's advice in her head "_Remember to run diagonally and only across the black tiles…"_

Taking advantage of the situation and Lily sprinted across the room, turning the corner just as Bellatrix was released. She ran as fast as she could to the second corridor, here the tiles turned to water if you stepped on them, Lily looked for the tile Cat had spoken about _"Jump on the middle tile in the first mosaic, it will carry you across…" _Cat's words echoed in her head as she ran and landed on the middle tile.

It whizzed away with her, as if it was one of the carts at Gringotts, she had just enough time to see an infuriated Bellatrix before she came across the stair case, she heard the sound of the whizzing tile, hoping Cat was right she took a deep breath and…

Jumped over the side of the railing sure enough, the stair case below moved to catch her. The stairs had disappeared and she slid along to the bottom of the staircase. She looked back up and saw Bellatrix jump onto the stairs and slide down beside her, Lily took off for the last corridor.

When she got there she stopped repulsed by the sight of the snakes in the pit below.

Bellatrix had caught up with her as she paused. The black haired witch ran towards her, seemingly intent on pushing her into the snake pit, Lily gulped in fear and jumped sideways. Bellatrix smirked at her and jumped right into the pit.

Lily gawped as the snakes began to slowly part and suddenly she realised this must be the other passage way through this corridor, _"In the last corridor there's two routes. Remember run across the walls, you won't fall, it's quicker than the other way…" _Lily realised that Bellatrix must not know about the walls, praying that it would work Lily started to crawl against the wall. Thanking whoever was listening that it held her, she stumbled to her feet. Shaking her head she ran as fast as she could, and reached what seemed to be a deserted entrance hall, Looking around she couldn't see Bellatrix or anyone else for that matter. She caught a flash of someone hair, and ran over, but before she reached them she heard a voice she disliked more than anyone else's,

"Everyone's up stairs," Turning round slowly she saw non other than James Potter, lounging in the corridor she had just come from. She stared at him, half caught between fury and shock before he spoke again, "Of course if you jump over the railing it's a lot faster to finish the race."

She turned to run up the stairs but suddenly had the feeling that Cat had told her not to, but she couldn't remember the advice. It was gone.

It went against every fibre of her being to listen to James Potter, "but" she reasoned, "he wouldn't want Gryffindor to lose, not when he'd seemed so angry before." Holding her breath, and ignoring Potter's eyes willing her over the edge, she jumped.

She landed on something soft and saw that she was crouching in the entrance hall. She ran up the last flight of stairs, seeing the finish line. She saw everyone, but they weren't moving or cheering just standing as still as statues, she ran to the top and looked around in shock…

There was a pop and Lily saw Bellatrix land in the entrance hall, _"You need to press the Hogwarts coat of arms…"_ Cat's voice rang in her head. Turning round she ran towards the coat of arms on the wall, thankful that she could remember the advice again; she could hear Bellatrix following her.

Lily slammed her hand on top of the crest and was suddenly drowned in screams and cheers. She could hear Bellatrix standing behind her, obviously infuriated, she hissed "this isn't over mudblood." Lily ignored her.

Looking around in a daze Lily was only slightly conscious of the fact that Cat and Jo had their arms around her shoulders and were screaming loudly in her ear. All Lily was completely aware of was that she had won. Smiling at her friends she allowed herself to be guided to the Gryffindor tower.

By chance, she caught sight of Potter, their eyes locked and he gave her a small smile, and winked before walking up the boys' stair case. Lily shook her head in confusion, remembering how he had appeared at the bottom of the stairs in the last corridor.

Dragging Cat up to the girls' dormitory Lily asked quietly "Cat why do you see the person you see, in the last corridor before jumping over the second staircase?"

Cat made a face, "I'm not entirely sure. George said you usually see someone you think about a lot or who you have a bond with, I always see my brothers. I suppose it could just be someone you think will help you in such a situation. Who did you see?" She asked curiously,

Lily didn't answer her, she was thinking about what she had just found out. Potter tortured her regularly so he was usually on her mind yet for some reason she didn't think that was why he'd appeared, before he had come into view she was sure someone else had been standing there.

"Lily!" Cat called again, "Who did you see?"

"Potter." She replied absently.

A/N Hey ok I don't really like this chapter. I tried my hardest but I don't think it came across very well so I would really appreciate your views on the race. I might redo it if I have time but I'm really busy at the moment because I have my GCSE's coming up really soon so it might take me even longer to up-date than I did last time! However don't worry I promise I will get better at this up-dating business for both my stories.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my second chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL! Especially **Ivyclimbing, **because I feel like a real shit asking you to read it and you didn't have to but you did and you reviewed so **_thank you!_**

O and I hope you will read my beta Tweeny-weeny's story **fatal incompatibility** it's under my favourites if you can't find it. And it is way better than mine so you should. Also you might like my other story Oblivious. It's very AU so you might not but read it anyway.

Thanks a lot. Love you guys

SiriusProtégé


End file.
